


Stealing Sake

by Egallore



Category: One Piece
Genre: Barebacking, Bisexual Vinsmoke Sanji, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Idiots in Love, M/M, Smoking, Voyeurism, Zoro has a kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egallore/pseuds/Egallore
Summary: "The swordsman was definitely avoiding eye contact with him.It was hard for Sanji not to notice, when he was making so goddamn obvious."***Zoro attempt to steal sake leaves him with more than he bargained for





	Stealing Sake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story on here !! Hope you enjoy it

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The cook was at it again.

 

On days like this , when there wasn’t any enemies in sight and the ship was peaceful, the idiot captain would be on deck fooling around with usopp and chopper, the witch would be working on her maps, whereas robin would be on deck, reading.

 

The love cook however, was never on deck during the period after lunch and before dinner, Zoro had always assumed that the cook was prepping in the kitchen, though he could never be sure since they weren’t allowed in the there. Mostly because Luffy never missed an opportunity to eat days worth of their food supply.

 

It wasn’t until two weeks ago that Zoro figured out exactly where the Cook would disappear to.

 

It was a complete accident at first, by some string of faith that Zoro had caught him. When he peeked through the small glass on the kitchen door, and noticed the absence of blonde hair and curly brows in the room. If the Love Cook wasn’t in the kitchen, it meant that Zoro could take one or two bottles of sake. Of course, the Cook would eventually notice, since he’s very precise about inventory, but by that time, Zoro would have drunk it all.

 

He carefully opened the door to the kitchen, making sure that the floorboard didn’t creak. He marched passed the table and the cupboard where he knew the Cook kept his cigarettes, straight to the walk-in pantry room.

 

The kitchen was completely silent. Which is why it shocked the swordsman so much when he reached for the handle and heard a familiar voice groan “fuck” within the storage room. Zoro thought nothing of it, he wouldn’t put it past the stupid cook to hurt himself in there. Though he hesitated, and listened to make sure.

 

Another groan, which was followed by a moan, told Zoro that the Cook definitely was not groaning out of pain. 

  
  


                                                                                                                                                              ***

  
  


It was a couple hours before dinner when Zoro realized that the Cook was missing again. But now, the Swordsman knew exactly where to find him. The walk-in pantry was always a guaranteed place.

 

He crept through the kitchen and stood looking through the circle shaped glass that seems to be on every door on the Thousand Sunny. Sanji’s head is leaning back on one of the bottles on the shelf, long legs resting on the kitchen floor, as he strokes himself, slow and steady. 

 

“Oh god” he moans, as he reaches the bottom of his swollen cock and twist back up to the head. He repeats this motion, releasing soft moans, every time he reaches the base.

 

But then he does something that Zoro would have never guessed, he throws his head back, put his palm over his mouth, and fucking  _ whimpers. _

 

The thing with the Cook is how superior he always seems to be. His shirts are always buttoned up, bangs always on the left side of his face, every step he takes seems to be articulated, as if he doesn’t have any flaw. 

 

To see Sanji like this, shirt unbuttoned, cheeks flushed and panting, while thrusting up his palm,  _ whimpering,  _ like it hurts him to be so turned on, goes straight to Zoro’s cock. 

 

He watches as the Cook fuck his himself with erratic strokes. Zoro reaches down, palming his now painful erection through his clothes, listening at the soft moans the Cook is realising. 

 

“Fuck- I’m gonna come” Sanji pants “Fuckkk” He bites his lip to keep himself from screaming as he the orgasm rips through him. Zoro continues to palm his throbbing cock, watching the Cook stroke himself as cum drips out of his cock and into his fingers.

 

Zoro’s orgasm surprises him, and he shudders as he feels his balls tighten and thick, warm liquid hitting his thigh. Sanji’s eyes are closed at this point, head resting back, small smile on his pink lips, like he’s in euphoria.

 

Zoro tiptoes out the kitchen, stubbornly ignoring the fact that he just creamed his pants, without anyone touching him

 

                                                                                                                                                                 ***

 

The swordsman was definitely avoiding eye contact with him.

 

It was hard for Sanji not to notice, when he was making so goddamn obvious. Everytime Sanji tried, he acted like he was checking out the table, or his swords, even talking to nami about her maps, anything to avoid looking at Sanji. 

 

“ Are you on your period or something, mosshead” he sneered

 

“ What the fuck did you say shit cook” Zoro growled, jamming down his fork close enough to Luffy hand as he tries to reach for Zoro’s food

 

“ You heard me” Sanji started “You’ve been brooding since you walked in here”

 

“ Mind your damn business Curly brows” Zoro stated, reaching for his swords.

 

Robin was the first to intervene, sensing the fight that was about to begin.

 

“ Maybe Swordsman-san would like something to drink” she says, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips

 

Sanji stomps over to the walk-in pantry, he hates the fact that he has to give the ape one of his sake, but if that’s what the beautiful Robin-swan wants, then so be it. He grabs a bottle on the lower shelf, closer to the floor, and walks out.

 

Zoro’s eyes follows him as he walks in and out of the pantry. 

 

“Here” Sanji states, pointing the bottle towards the swordsman. That seems to finally get his attention, because Zoro finally makes eye contact. The scowl on his face was prominent, but Sanji didn’t miss the red flush of his ears as the swordsman looked back down.

 

“I don’t want it” he says, smacking the Cook’s hand away while simultaneously getting up to leave, making sure to slam the door behind him.

 

Weird. Since when does the mosshead not drink Sake ? 

 

***

 

During the period between after lunch and a couple hours before dinner, Zoro cannot look at the Cook in the eyes.

 

Everytime he gets a glimpse at the blonde, he can’t help but picture Sanji on his knees, lips wrapped around his cock, sea blue eyes looking up at him. Zoro could feel himself getting hard at the thought, wanting nothing more than to fuck the Cook into a whimpering mess.

 

Sanji, of course, had noticed the lack of eye contact, so it didn’t come as a surprised when he addressed after dinner while they were washing dishes.

 

“What’s the point of your one good eye, if you won’t use it to look” he states, passing him one of the clean plates to dry off

 

“Fuck off cook” Zoro growls

 

“ Maybe you’re just frustrated--” sanji started

 

“I’m not you, you fucking pervert”

 

“--and just need to jerk off once in a while” he says, nonchalant 

 

“ You’re disgusting”

 

“ I’m a healthy man” Sanji states, wiping his hands down and fishing a cigarette out of his pocket, cupping his hand around it to light it. “Not some brooding ape who believes pleasuring yourself is against some kind of bushido code”

 

Zoro knew that the Cook was simply provoking him into fighting, but he also knew that if he gave in, it would inevitably end with him pining Sanji down on the kitchen floor, grinding his cock against the blonde. He had more self control then to let the cook bait him

 

Sanji steps closer to the Swordsman, and watches as Zoro’s shoulders visibly tenses

 

“ I don’t understand how you do it, aren’t you at least interested in sex?”   
  


“Spread your legs for someone else Curly brow” Zoro barely dodged the kick that was aimed at his head after finishing that sentence. He grabs the cook and slams him against the pantry door. “It’s none of your business what I’m interested in”

 

“It is my business” Sanji started, relatively calm considering Zoro had a death grip around his collar. He put his index and middle finger around his cigarette and inhales, “Especially since you like to watch me fuck myself”

 

Zoro’s face flushes, ears red, and advert his eyes away from the Cook’s blue ones. He still has Sanji pinned against the door but his gripped it looser now

 

“You’re such a fucking pervert” he utters

 

“Yeah” Sanji whispered, eyes piercing into Zoro’s. He takes out the cigarette from his lips, smirking when he realizes that Zoro’s eyes follow his movements to his lips and lowly back up to his eyes, and blows smoke straight into the Swordsman’s face. “But then, what does that make you?”

 

                                                                                                                                                     ***

 

It was Zoro’s turn on the night shift. He knew that the cook would come soon, he always came when Zoro was on shift, either to bring him some snacks or Sake. After the incident in the kitchen however, he couldn’t be sure that the cook would actually come up to the crow’s nest this time.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps climbing up the nest. Zoro opens his eyes in time to see blonde and curly eyebrows standing in the room, cigarette wrapped around his lip, a bottle of sake in his hand. 

 

Upon seeing the Cook, he crosses his arms again from where he’s sitting, and looks out the window. If the Cook is here to tease him again, he would simply ignore him.

 

Sanji predicted that the swordsman would ignore him though, and he pours two shots of sake, handing the second to Zoro, who looks up and down at it, then turned his face back to face the window.

 

“You know it’s rude to  — ” Sanji started, only to be cut off by Zoro’s voice.

 

“ How did you find out? ” Zoro asked, ears bright red but still he refused to face Sanji

 

“ Haki ” he says, drinking down his shot.

 

“So you knew this whole time? “ Zoro asked, finally turning his head

 

“No. Not the first couple of times” Sanji chuckled “ I accidently used it when I was —“ He inhales once more and looks into the Swordsman golden ones and smirks “ — finishing”

 

“You didn’t stop” Zoro states, eyes staring into his, as if challenging him

 

“I didn’t” he smirks, placing one hand on the swordsman knee and bringing his face closer until their lips were inches apart  “ I felt how turned on you were watching me stroke myself cock. How your heart rate picked up every time I moaned. Just like it is right now”

 

That’s all it took to break the Swordsman’s control. He swings an arm around the Cook’s waist, kissing fast and hard. It takes seconds for him to slip his tongue into Sanji’s mouth, wet tongues battling against each other. Only breaking away to catch their breath

 

“You’re hard” Sanji whispers, tilting his head so Zoro could get better access to his neck

 

“So are you” Zoro responds, gently biting his neck. Sanji knew it was going to leave a mark. “Get on top”

 

Sanji wraps his long legs around Zoro, straddling him, hand on each side of his tight while the swordsman continues to attack his neck. Zoro buries his face in the crook of Sanji’s neck, only lifting his mouth to moan when Sanji grinds their cocks together. He feels Sanji unbuttoning his shirt and slips his hands under the shirt, pinching a nipple.

 

“Fuck” He moans, as Zoro brings a nipple to his mouth, rolling the other around his fingers. Sanji throws his head back in ecstasy, as Zoro slips his hand inside his pants, gripping his cock. Zoro flips them over until Sanji’s under his large frame, head resting on the window still. Zoro unzips his pants fully, softly stroking Sanji’s shaft in his hand. Their heads are resting against each other, looking down as sanji thrust his hips into Zoro’s palm. 

 

Sanji watches as Zoro takes his hand away, and gets down on his knees.

 

“Fuck Marimo, are you gonna-” His voice is cut off however, when the Swordsman deep throats his entire shaft. Jesus christ, no gag reflex.

 

Sanji goes to put out his cigarette, hoping to grab green hair as he fucks Zoro’s mouth, but Zoro’s hand grips his wrist before he does it.

 

“Keep it” he grunts, talking around the head of Sanji’s cock

 

Sanji’s eyes widen and he raises his eyebrow, putting the cigarette up to his lip and inhaling. Who knew the Marimo had kinks.

 

“Have you done this before?” 

 

“Keep talking around me like that and I’ll come” Sanji whispers, “The busboy at the Baratie”

 

Zoro hums around his shaft at that. Bobbing his head a little faster than before. Sanji could he was enjoying this, so he kept going.

 

“ I wasn’t allowed to serve yet, but I’d sneak into the Baratie after closing  —  _ Fuck  _ right there —” He moaned as Zoro reached the base of his cock, “ He’d always be there wiping down tables, and I’d—Oh  _ god _ — let him fuck me”

 

Zoro’s hand gripped the side of waist, to keep him for fucking his throat too hard

 

“A couple customers from time to time” He whispered, blowing out smoke “When I got bored of men”

 

Zoro slips his mouth off, bringing himself face to face with the Cook. 

 

“Where they good ?”  he ask, softly pressing his lips to the Cook, feeling him smirk against the kiss and leans his head back to look at Zoro.

 

“ _ Amazing _ ” he whispers

 

“I’m better “ Zoro growls, slipping a finger into the Cook’s firm ass. His fingers slip inside with ease. Leave it to the pervert cook to prep himself before coming up here. Sanji visibly shudders when he feels Zoro’s fingers slip inside. He puts his cigarette down in time to meet Zoro’s fingers, fucking himself on them

 

Zoro bends down to catch Sanji’s lips as he pants

 

“Can I ride you ?” Sanji utters, blonde hair a mess, cheeks flushed, and lips swollen from kissing.

 

Zoro simply flips them back over, making sure Sanji is straddling him, groins pressed together. Zoro reaches for his haramaki, to give Sanji more room to press against

 

“Leave it “ the Cook whispers, biting his lip at he lines himself up to Zoro’s cock. Sanji keep eye contact until Zoro is buried deep within his ass. They stay like that, kissing until Sanji adjust to the feeling 

 

“Fuck me”

 

The Swordsman wasted no time, and bucks his hip, making Sanji cry out. He places one hand firmly on Sanji’s ass as the Cook comes down to meet his thrust. Sanji cries out in ecstasy, as Zoro bites and twirls his tongue around his swollen nipple. Zoro pounds into Sanji, occasionally smacking his ass, loving the way Sanji throbs around him everytime he does.

 

“I’m not gonna last” Sanji cries out as Zoro continues to relentlessly fucking into him.

 

“Yeah” Zoro agrees, sweat running down the side of his neck as he buries his tongue into Sanji’s mouth, biting his bottom lip.

 

He reaches down to grasp his rock hard cock, timing his strokes as he pounds into Sanji.

 

“Fuck Cook, I’m gonna—” Zoro groans

 

“Inside” Sanji pants, throwing his head back in euphoria as he orgasm rips through him. He feels Zoro throb inside as hot liquid feels him up. 

 

After a few minutes of panting and trying to catch their breath, Sanji takes Zoro’s lips to his and kisses softly

 

“That was —”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You were better” he states, kissing zoro’s neck. The Marimo had thoroughly marked him, so it was now his turn to do so.

 

Zoro moans softly, hand cupping the Sanji’s ass. They made no effort to separate from each other.

 

“Cook” Zoro whispers, watching Sanji shudder at the slight movement of his hips

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I’ll take that Sake now”


End file.
